A Bug's Life
'''A Bug's Life '''is the 264th Pixar movie of Pixar Animation Studios, aired November 25, 1998. Plot Ant Island is the location where a colony of ants, who are led by the Queen and her daughter, Princess Atta. Every season, they are forced to give food to a gang of marauding grasshoppers led by Hopper. One day, when Flik, an individualist and would-be inventor, inadvertently knocks the offering into a stream with his latest invention, a grain harvesting device, Hopper demands twice as much food as compensation. When Flik suggests in earnest that they seek help from other stronger bugs, the other ants see it as an opportunity to remove him and send him off. At the "bug city", which is a heap of trash under a trailer, the naïve Flik mistakes a troupe of circus bugs who were recently dismissed by their greedy ringmaster, P.T. Flea, for the warrior bugs he seeks. The bugs, in turn, mistake Flik for a talent agent and accept his offer to travel with him back to Ant Island. During a welcome ceremony upon their arrival, the Circus Bugs and Flik both discover their mutual misunderstandings. The Circus Bugs attempt to leave but are attacked by a mother bird; while fleeing, they save Dot, Atta's younger sister, gaining the ants' respect in the process. At Flik's request, they continue the ruse of being "warriors" so the troupe can continue to enjoy the hospitality of the ants. Hearing that Hopper fears birds inspires Flik to create a false bird to scare away the grasshoppers. Meanwhile, Hopper tells his gang how greatly the ants outnumber them and worries that they will eventually rebel against them. The ants finish constructing the fake bird, but during a celebration, P.T. Flea arrives searching for his troupe and accidentally exposes their ruse. Outraged by Flik's deception, the ants exile him and desperately gather food for a new offering to the grasshoppers. However, when Hopper returns to discover the mediocre offering, he takes over the island and demands the ants' winter food supply, planning to assassinate the Queen afterwards. Overhearing the plan, Dot has Flik and the circus bugs return to Ant Island. After rescuing the Queen, Flik launches the bird; it initially fools the grasshoppers, but P.T. Flea, also mistaking it for a real bird, burns it, exposing it as a decoy. Hopper beats Flik in retaliation and says that the ants are lowly life forms who live to serve the grasshoppers. However, Flik responds that Hopper actually fears the colony, inspiring the ants and the Circus Bugs to fight back against the grasshoppers. The ants attempt to force Hopper out of Ant Island, but it suddenly begins to rain. In the ensuing chaos, Hopper kidnaps Flik and flees. After the circus bugs fail to catch them, Atta rescues Flik. As Hopper viciously pursues them, Flik lures him to the nest of the bird he encountered earlier. Assuming that the actual bird is just another fake one, Hopper taunts her before discovering she is the real thing, and gets captured and eaten alive by one of her chicks. Sometime later, Flik has improved his inventions and the quality of life for Ant Island, and Atta professes her love for him. Atta and Dot respectively become the new queen and princess. The ants congratulate Flik as a hero and bid a fond farewell to the circus troupe, who promise to return in the future. Voice Cast *Dave Foley as Flik *Kevin Spacey as Hopper *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta *Hayden Panettiere as Dot *Phyllis Diller as The Queen *Richard Kind as Molt *David Hyde Pierce as Slim *Joe Ranft as Heimlich *Denis Leary as Francis *Jonathan Harris as Marry the Praying Mantis *Madeline Kahn as Gypsy *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie *Mike McShane as Tuck and Roll *John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea *Brad Garrett as Dim *Roddy McDowall as Mr. Soil *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora *Alex Rocco as Thorny *David Ossman as Cornelius *David Lander as Thumper *Randy Thom as Bird Trivia *If you want to see the full movie, see Movie Script:A Bug's Life Songs *Randy Newman: The Time of Your Life Outtakes *For outtakes and hilarious bloopers, see A Bug's Life (Outtakes). Other Languages * A Bug's Life (Other Languages) Home Video Releases *Disney DVD and video released on April 20, 1999, and Disney DVD released in May 20, 2003. Disc 1 Bonus Features *audio Commentary *2.0 Music Only Track (Widescreen) *5.1 Sound Effects Only Track (Fuilscreen) *French and Spanish Language Track *3 Interactive Games *10 DVD-ROM Games *Oliver and company 11/2 sneak Peek Disc 2 Bonus Features *Two Outtakes A Bug's life *Geri's Game Short Film Pixar *A Bug's Land Activity Game *A bug's Life Deleted Scenes *Bartok's Mini Promo Spots *Storyboard-to-final-film split-screen comparison *Intermational A Bug's Life *A Bug's Life Behind the Scene *Early presentation reel *A Bug's Life Trailers Tv Spot/Posters *A Bug's Life designs *Finding Nemo Fishy Facts Category:List of Pixar movies Category:1998 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 1990s Category:Pixar Movies About Bugs